Writing Evaluation PL/Prueba 1
PRUEBA CERRADA ---- PRIMERA PRUEBA Love is in the air Presentación de la prueba Mind ¡Sed todos bienvenidos a esta primera prueba! Mind Lo que habéis presentado en la prueba de inscripción ha sido realmente de calidad. Mind ¡Incluso dos usuarios se han llevado una puntuación de 9! Aquí hay nivel... Mind Pero ahora, ha llegado el momento de ponerse serios y empezar con lo difícil. Mind Como indica el título, en éste primer desafío les animo a crear sus propias historias románticas. Mind Esta prueba supondrá de una dificultad intermedia... Valor de la prueba:' 15 Puntos' Mind Como he mencionado antes, quiero que creéis una pequeña historia romántica, de la extensión de tres hojas de Word MÍNIMO. Mind ¿Sólo eso para 15 puntos? ¡No! Mind La historia deberá tener, obligatoriamente un final trágico, y no quiero que las historias tengan algo relacionado con la muerte. Mind ¡Dejad volar vuestra imaginación! Mind Y aquí tenéis la dificultad de la prueba... NO SE PERMITE EL USO DE HUMANOS EN LAS HISTORIAS Mind ¿Estáis preparados? Mind ¡Os deseo la mejor de las suertes, tendréis tiempo de entregarla hasta el domingo 8 de junio! Puntuaciones *'Fran: '''Diseño increíblemente bonito y un logo precioso. La narración es correcta y la trama cumple todos los requisitos. El hecho de que incluyeras acciones por parte de los personajes me ha gustado, pero entre guiones largos podría haberle dado algo más de estilo. Todo lo demás, impecable, buen acompañamiento musical e historia muy conmovedora. Sólo ese detalle de las acciones te ha separado de la máxima puntuación. '''Tu nota es 14. ¡Genial!' *'Alyss:' Una historia que mezcla el tema que se pedía, cumpliendo todos los requisitos y dejando un buen sabor de boca con su humor andaluzo. Me ha gustado bastante a pesar de su simple argumento pero que a la vez está desarrollado y bien cohesionado. Quizá esa mezcla de humor no ha quedado demasiado bien, pero ha sido un toque de diferencia así que lo dejo en nulo. Ahora lo que verdad me preocupa. El logo cuesta de divisar, el fondo tiene una calidad pésima y la letra azul es ilegible. Quedando cerrado el veredicto (sobre 15), Tu nota es 9.5. ¡A por todas! *'Shana:' Buen diseño y inspirado en una canción ("songfic"). Una mezcla de lo más interesante y que, claramente, ha dado resultado. Desde un principio has dejado clara tu idea y lo que vas a hacer (el personaje). El descubrimiento, totalmente al azar del joven empieza a abrirle nuevas vías a la bruja. El desenlace ha sido muy emotivo, no me lo había esperado para nada. Por una narración excelente, trama exquisita, diálogos de lo más adecuados y un elemento gráfico impecable, recibe dichosa estos 15 puntos. *'Ditt:' buena narración, diseño más que suficiente y un vocabulario bastante amplio ante mis expectativas iniciales. El hecho de que el romance sea gay (homosexual) te ha dado puntos por originalidad y además de que es, en parte, un signo de respeto. 12,5 puntos muy merecidos que se pasan a tu puntuación anterior. *'Let:' el diseño es algo pobre, y poner ":" detrás de cada cara MM es bastante antiestético. Por lo demás, una narración que me ha encantado y una trama cuanto menos, interesante. 10 puntos... ¡a la próxima, quiero ver como los duplicas! *'Cofa:' Fondo bonito, un logo increíblemente precioso y una historia emotiva. Te has dejado tildes, dado mayúsculas a palabras que no la necesitan y otros errores de estilo puntuaje-estilo. ¡Recuerda que tras los signos de admiración no se coloca punto! Luego, los Pokémon no tienen plurales: "los Litwick" (sin la S). El final me ha gustado, aunque ha sido algo repetitivo. Tu nota es 10. *'Sylve: '''presentaste la prueba fuera de plazo, así que debo restarte dos puntos de la nota por tal retraso. La prueba no consistía de los mínimos establecidos, así que eso te ha bajado puntos. Por otra parte, el diseño es bastante bonito y aunque carece de logo y OST, me gusta. La idea está bien aplicada pero faltan algunos requisitos. Si a ello le restamos la penalización, '''tu nota es 9.' *'Draco:' el fondo algo repetitivo para lo que ya nos has mostrado, pero sigue molándome... y mucho :D. El detalle de las OST, espléndido como siempre. ¡Pero acuérdate de que Pokémon siempre lleva mayúscula! Amplio vocabulario y espléndida narración. He echado en falta alguna que otra coma, porque hay oraciones que quedan horriblemente largas, junto con otros pequeños fallos de estilo que no cuentan demasiado. Después, la OST contra Darkrai es un poco... un poco DE LA HOSTIA. En general, una historia muy conmovedora, el final quizás un pelín adelantado (que los acontecimientos han sucedido muy deprisa). Tu nota es 14.75. ¡La próxima te llevas los 15! Categoría:Writing Evaluation PL